What You Should Totally Do At Camp Half-Blood
by Jay'sGirl123
Summary: A list of (hopefully) hilarious things you should totally do when arriving at Camp Half-Blood! Rated K and meant for all ages! I hope it's funny!
1. Chapter 1

1. The day you arrive, run down the hill screaming, "The Minotaur is coming! The Minotaur is coming!"

2. Get right up in random people's faces and stare them down.

3. Look under your bed in your cabin and call "I've found an entrance to the Labyrinth!" while giggling like a maniac.

4. Hold your index finger an inch from Clarisse muttering; "I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you. I'm not touching you."

5. Ominously hang around a peculiar person (hide behind trees and stuff but make it obvious that you're following them) and when they ask you why you're following them say mysteriously; 'You are the first to go." and run off screaming, avoiding them for a very long time.

6. Go up to one of the straw dummies during sword-fighting class and say loudly; "Are you talking to me? Are you talking to _me_? You wanna fight? Put 'em up!"

7. At night sit up on your bed and open your eyes as wide as they'll go and stay that way, blinking creepily and staring at everyone who walks in.

8. Bang on the door of the Big House and demand to see Chiron in the middle of the night. Tell him it's life or death and if he doesn't open the door you will personally send for either Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. When he opens the door, hold out a book labeled 'Unicorns' or 'Fairies' and give him puppy eyes and say, "Will you read me a bedtime story?"

9. Drag a particularly large duffel bag through Camp Half-Blood labeled 'Dead Body'.

10. Keep a box close to your chest while mumbling, "I cannot open this box. Pandora shouldn't have opened this box. This is a dangerous box." and other ominous details. And don't let anybody near your box. (PS, for extra effect, if someone gets too close, hiss like a cat at them and run away screaming like a lunatic.)

11. Dress up like-if you're a girl-a girl scout, or-if you're a boy-a boy scout. Bang on the door of the Ares cabin and, to the first person who answers, give a HUGE receipt with a very large bill and say; "Thank you for your business!". At the bottom it is a forged signature 'Clarisse La Rue'.

12. Make everyone believe that you're going to sneak out of camp to join forces with Luke. See what happens.

13. Refill all of Dionysus's wine bottles with cabbage juice. Wait...

14. Make a huge scene at the very top of the climbing wall screaming that if you don't own a unicorn in the next fifteen minutes, you would cast Nico off of the climbing wall, even if he's not really there. (Even if he was up there _I_ wouldn't, though cuz he's my BFF!)

15. Quote Percy Jackson (examples in PJO books obviously) and see if Percy himself gets it.

16. Steal Chiron's terrible music and blast it on a loudspeaker in the clearing in the middle of the night. Break off button so it keeps playing and no one can turn it off. You will have earplugs, so bonus!

17. Pinch a tiny sack between your index finger and thumb and hold it a foot away from you and walk around camp like that all day. Act all urgent and demand to see Chiron and say if you don't the thing you're holding will blow up and turn into a black hole. See how many people fall for it.

18. Tell Clarisse that Rachel was hitting on Chris. See what happens. (I, personally, strongly dislike Rachel. Sorry you Rachel supporters!)

19. Hire Justin Bieber to sing 'If I was your boyfriend' to Annabeth and watch Percy beat him up. (I don't like JB either. Sorry!)

20. Tell an Aphrodite child that she has something on her face. Laugh hysterically as she flips out and don't get killed when she finds out you were bluffing.

21. Sneak up behind a child of Hypnos. Yell through a megaphone; "RISE AND SHINE, CUPCAKE!"

22. In fact, call everyone a cupcake.

23. Act like you are dead, and when some concerned soul comes over to see if you really are dead, suddenly jump up, scream in their face and fall off a cliff into the lake. And live. If you can't preform an excellent stunt such as that, then just climb a tree as if your life depended on it.

24. Dress up like a zombie and stagger, moaning, into the volleyball or basketball court while the Apollo kids are having their morning game with the satyrs. Speed up and chase a particular person. See what happens. They will freak out, I just know it!

25. If number 24 doesn't scare them enough, call them a cupcake while sprinting toward them in full zombie make-up and waving your arms like an maniac. I guarantee they'll at least back up a bit.

26. Yell at your imaginary friend. Have this huge argument during breakfast, lunch, or dinner over who got the roll on your plate. Slap your imaginary friend in the face. Cover your mouth with your hand and exaggerate your apology, complete with hugs and compliments and sharing your roll. See how many concerned faces you'll see at your table. Don't laugh.

27. Number 26 except not while eating. Yell at your imaginary friend in front of your cabin shrieking "I thought we had something special!" and other exaggerations that would be quite entertaining to tell your imaginary friend. Don't laugh.

28. Dress up like a zombie and stagger back to your cabin on a stormy night, moaning and dragging one of the dummies from the sword arena. Every one in a while make it seem as if the dummy was moving like a real person then bellow in its face. People will be very scared.

29. Number 28 except rip dummy's head off and chew on it. That really sells it.

30. Sit in the middle of camp chanting the same thing over and over and over and over and over again, and when some concerned soul comes up to you, shriek and jump up and bite them on the leg or on the arm or something. Then fall off a cliff into the lake. And live. Or climb a tree like your life depended on it. :3

**...**

**Numbers ****29 and 30 didn't make you concerned, did it? I got a little excited while writing this. R&R and give me ideas! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I decided to be nice and make another list of things you should so totally do at Camp Half-Blood. I hope this one's a little better than the other one. :)**

**Disclaimer: I doubt Ricky Riordan has a FanFiction account, so let's just assume I'm not the owner of the PJO series, okay? :)**

**I do not own Owl City. **

**I don't own Taylor Swift. No one does...**

**Enjoy! Please! **

**...**

1. Ask Annabeth the same question over and over and over and over...

2. Walk up in front of a random camper, smile hugely, then suddenly point in a different direction and shriek 'DUCK!'

3. Whack Rachel with a pillow while she's in the middle of a prophecy.

4. Call all the gods by their Roman names. (Oh, great and annoying Juno, accept as an offering my burnt cheese whiz and crackers!)

5. Replace Chiron's CDs with punk rock and roll. Blame it on the Party Ponies.

6. Ask Percy if he surfs very well. Interrupt him while he's answering by asking if he'll turn into a smurf because he eats blue food.

7. Put a plastic spider in the Athena cabin's bathroom. Act innocent so you won't be blasted by Athena or mobbed by angry Athena children.

8. Borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and see if you can freak the children of Hades out. Just a suggestion.

9. Chase the satyrs around with a fake donkey tail screaming, '_Pin the tail on the donkey!_'

10. Iris message Iris. Is that even possible?

11. Tie a bell around Nico's neck so he can't ever sneak up on anyone! Jingle jingle...

12. Ask Hermes if Taylor Swift is one of his children. Get it? Taylor SWIFT? Hermes is the god of speed...?

13. Ask Athena if she founded Owl City...

14. Hop on Chiron, put a cowboy hat on him and shriek '_GIDDYUP!_' in your best cowboy accent.

**Sorry it was so short! :D Tell me what you think and give me ideas! :D :D :D**

**-Over and out,**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


End file.
